


Growing Affection

by TrueBlueBetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Tension, Confessions, Dances, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Dreams, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Male - Male Relationship, Masks, Masturbation, Matchmaker Dumbledore, Memories, Memory Loss, More tags that I can't remember, Porn With Plot, Ron - Freeform, Seamus/Dean Thomas hint, Slow Build, Thinking it's one sided, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, erotic memories, first fanfic, ginny - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, mutual feelings, when it's actually mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueBetty/pseuds/TrueBlueBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry fanfic!<br/>Harry and Malfoy got in a fight which lead to Harry getting memory loss, the only person he can remember is Draco, which leads to Draco having to help Harry get back on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic please don't judge too harshly but helpful criticism and comments are always welcome!!

 

 

 

>    “Piss off Malfoy!” Ron shouted in rage as he shoved passed the blonde boy.
> 
>    “Don’t want me to hurt your precious girlfriend Weasley? Lucky you I wouldn’t dare touch a _mudblood_ much less breathe the
> 
> same air.” he sneered. Ron ignored him and continued to drag Hermione along with him, Harry grabbed the front of Draco’s
> 
> robes.
> 
> “Shut your mouth ferret.” Harry threatened heatedly, shoving Draco into the wall behind him. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed
> 
> Harry’s arms, pulling him back away from Draco. Harry struggled against their hold before connecting his fist with Malfoy’s
> 
> jaw. Harry was shoved aside hitting his head on the ground, hard, his vision blurred for a minute. He watched as Crabbe and
> 
> Goyle were helping Malfoy to his feet, blood dripped down the side of his mouth, coming closer to hit him back. Draco
> 
> grabbed Harry’s head before slamming it against the concrete again. Harry didn’t last long before passing out on the
> 
> ground, his own blood seeping down the side of his head.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Harry’s eyes fluttered open slowly, hearing shouts around his body _Harry you’re okay! He’s awake! Hold up he’s awake!_
> 
> Harry’s vision cleared before looking around the room,
> 
> seeing faces all around his bed in the hospital wing. A bright redheaded girl immediately to his right began speaking in excited
> 
> gasps;
> 
> “Harry it has been three days! Do you know how long we all have been waiting here for you to become conscious again?”
> 
> “Bloody hell mate we thought you were never going to wake up.” a ginger to his left whispered.
> 
> “You did Ron not all of us agreed with you on that,” laughed another girl, with much bushier hair.
> 
> “Here Harry we got you some sweets from our shop, these are the new line of products we have coming up on the shelves
> 
> next month. We decided you should get first dibs.” two males said simultaneously.
> 
> “Lucky! Can I try one?” a dark skinned boy looked over pulling a shorter brown haired boy with him. “Look Seamus this is
> 
> called Burnt Potion remind you of anything?” the dark skinner boy joked.
> 
> “Hey!” the brown haired boy argued, hitting the taller boy on his side. “I never have been able to correctly make a potion now
> 
> have I?” he laughed. Everyone around Harry were wearing bright smiles now, joking with each other while looking to see if
> 
> Harry was still okay. He felt a pang in his chest.
> 
> “I’m sorry, but who are you?” 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Draco looked across the room at Harry and his friends, he had to stay in the hospital wing because Harry had knocked out a
> 
> few teeth as well as causing a bump to form on the back of his head, needing stitches. He had been reading a book when he
> 
> heard Potter’s declaration toward his friends. Draco’s eyebrows furrowed, he hadn’t shoved Harry’s head against the
> 
> concrete that hard he thought chewing nervously on his bottom lip.
> 
> “Harry what do you mean who are we?” the Weasel questioned. Draco sneered from his bed, the ginger could be so daft
> 
> sometimes. Potter probably had temporary memory loss of some sort that Madam Pomfrey could fix with some weird potion.
> 
> Hermione spoke up from her corner of Harry’s bed,
> 
> “Harry, I’m Hermione, and this is Ron, and Seamus and Fred and George and Ginny--” Hermione’s voice getting higher in
> 
> octave at each name, “and Dean and we’re your friends Harry! We’ve known you for six years now!” she began to
> 
> hyperventilate. Harry’s eyes widened as he look at each face, nothing coming to mind, no nod of recognition or some
> 
> lingering trace of familiarity, simply faces.
> 
> “I’m sorry?” Harry began, unable to recognize a single face no matter how hard he tried to remember the faces surrounding
> 
> him. “But I have no idea who you are?”
> 
> “Oh jeez I was afraid of this,” gasped an elderly woman walking into the room. “Harry Potter, I am Madam Pomfrey, and
> 
> you’re in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, your school because you hurt your head badly. I stitched it up but I’m going to need
> 
> to scan your head for a minute here. Children please step out of the room so I can tend to my patient.”
> 
> Madam Pomfrey shooed out Potter’s friends Malfoy watched, pretending to read his book at this point. Harry looked so small
> 
> and fragile from across the room being scanned by Pomfrey’s wand. Harry looked up, feeling a pair of eyes on him, his green
> 
> eyes met Malfoy’s grey clouded ones. Harry’s eyes widened,
> 
> “Draco!” he gasped, removing Madam Pomfrey’s hands from his face. He crossed the room in only a couple strides before
> 
> being nose to nose with a red Malfoy. “I remember you!” Harry smiled quickly sitting down beside Malfoy, “Why do I
> 
> remember you?” he whispered his eyes were shining a bright emerald as he began to become excited. Malfoy backed away
> 
> from Potter just as quickly. Madam Pomfrey rushed over;
> 
> “Potter what do you think you are doing! Your head has been damaged taking a toll on your brain, not even a wizard can
> 
> cure the brain’s problems and by bustling about you are making your injury worse! Now go back to your own bed!” she said
> 
> heatedly. Harry flushed red realizing his actions and returned hastily to his own bed. Madam Pomfrey continued the scan of
> 
> Harry’s brain and asked him questions about what he had been doing prior to the injury. Malfoy droned their conversation
> 
> out as he could still see the ghost of a smile Harry had when he noticed him. Malfoy blushed as he made eye contact with
> 
> Harry again across the room and quickly looked back to his own book. _Why is my heart racing?_ he questioned himself, _must_
> 
> _be the adrenaline, yeah the adrenaline, I thought I was going to be caught for hurting the Golden Boy, that’s all_ Draco
> 
> concluded and _nothing more I hope_.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Stuck With You

>    Draco woke with a start from his hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had made him stay in the hospital wing for the night
> 
> considering he was the only person Potter bothered to remember. Draco shivered from the cold surrounding him. Draco got
> 
> up from his bed to head to the bathroom down the hall, grabbing his book along with him. He never liked reading in public,
> 
> but when he was alone he loved to allow his imagination to simply wander; it’s not like he would ever admit that to anyone
> 
> aloud because Draco Malfoy was only allowed to mutter sneers to his enemies and compliments to his friends but never his
> 
> own personal ambitions, nope. He continued on his trek, passing by Harry’s bed where he was sleeping restlessly tossing
> 
> and turning. Draco had half the mind to leave Harry to his nightmares but decided his bladder could wait.
> 
> “Oy! Potter! You’re making too much noise! You’re not the only one sleeping here.” Malfoy sneered, pushing Harry’s sides
> 
> roughly. “Potter! Wake up already!” he continued practically pushing Harry off the bed. Draco leaned farther to see if he
> 
> accomplished his goal only to be dragged closer by Harry’s limbs. Harry’s arms grabbed Draco’s neck as he was turning,
> 
> pulling him down closer to his body. Draco froze next to Harry, half his body right next to the Golden Boy. Draco tried
> 
> moving at first, his bladder still an issue, but sleeping Harry would have none of that. Instead he wrapped his arm around
> 
> Draco’s waist fully placing him by his side and hitching his leg right over Draco’s body. Draco dropped his book in surprise,
> 
> heart beat racing.
> 
> “Potter I swear to god if you don’t wake up I’m going to clobber you on the head again.” Draco harshly whispered, instantly
> 
> feeling warmer than his own bed.
> 
> “Malfoy please shut up you may not need sleep but I need my nine hours to function correctly,” Harry groaned in reply,
> 
> “What’s that smell?”
> 
> “You’re batted breath?” Draco smirked.
> 
> “No, its sweet?” Harry got even impossibly closer to smell Draco, “It’s you? It’s like a vanilla scent?” he muttered, eyes still
> 
> closed. Harry started smelling from Draco’s neck to his hair. “Wait no that’s just your hair, what is this smell closer to your
> 
> neck?” he asked, oblivious to the red faced Draco beside him.
> 
> “P-Potter for g-god’s sake what are you doing to me?” Draco asked trying to escape Harry’s hold, “And when did you get so
> 
> strong? Let me go already!” Draco pushed against Harry’s chest, trying but failing to create distance between the two.
> 
> “Draco you are a terrible sleeping partner,” Harry started, “I’m cold, you came to me, now you’re my heater for the night.”
> 
> Harry smirked.
> 
> “You were making noises in your sleep! I tried to wake you!” Draco argued. “If you weren’t having such a bad nightmare I
> 
> would never be here!”
> 
> “But you are, so this is the consequence.” Harry pulled Draco closer to his chest till he was practically spooning him.
> 
> “I feel like a small child.” Draco muttered under his breath, “I hate you.”
> 
> “Do I really care though?” Harry sneered.
> 
> “Oh shut up.” Draco felt his eyes getting heavier, but remembered one vital fact. “Potter,” he began,
> 
> “Hmm?” Harry mumbled from Draco’s head.
> 
> “I still need to pee.”
> 
>  
> 
>    Draco couldn’t remember if there were a more embarrassing situation he got himself in than this moment here. Draco was
> 
> washing his hands after taking care of his business only to walk out of the restroom to see Harry waiting for him.
> 
> “Potter you didn’t need to escort me to the freaking loo!” Harry smirked.
> 
> “I didn’t want you to get out of having to be my heater for the night. I do get rather cold you know.”
> 
> “Let’s go before a teacher sees us.” Draco sighed defeated.
> 
> “Potter what are you doing?” he stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see Harry holding on to the end of his shirt. “It’s a
> 
> bit dark, and I sort of forgot my glasses when I initially followed you.”
> 
> “Potter, how did you even make it out of bed with your lack of sight? It’s the worst!” Draco scoffed.
> 
> “I had my eyes closed, I didn’t want to get rid of the sleep from my eyes.” Draco sighed,
> 
> “Could you just follow me instead of holding on to me?”
> 
> “Nope” Harry grinned placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder. They both made their way back to their room only to have
> 
> Draco’s attempted escape to fail.
> 
> “None of that, you’re coming with me heater.” Harry barked. Both boys got in to bed, Draco too tired to put up much of a
> 
> fuss once his escape route failed. Harry draped his arm over Draco’s waist again, though Draco was already asleep once his
> 
> head hit Harry’s pillow. Harry walked over to Draco’s bed and grabbed the other blanket before returning to his own bed.
> 
> Harry set their blankets up and lay down beside Draco. Draco turned around as the source of warmth returned, Harry smiled
> 
> as Draco turned toward him, grabbing on to his shirt from the side, tugging it closer to him. Harry turned to face Draco,
> 
> “Why have I only remembered you?” Harry questioned, sure he didn’t remember any past incidents between the two, but he
> 
> remembered his name. Draco curled closer to Harry, and both boys fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many people liked the first chapter! Planning on updating regularly so no it's not ending with only two or three chapters ;)


	3. Embarrassment

>    Madam Pomfrey had woken both boys up with her surprised shouts, Draco’s body got up quickly and ran to the other side of the room, away from her torment. Harry got up
> 
> lazily,
> 
> “Madam Pomfrey please! My head still hurts!”
> 
> “You should have thought about that before you began snuggling your boyfriend over there!” she ended her rant.
> 
> “I’m not his boyfriend!” Draco shouted from his end of the room.
> 
> “Madam Pomfrey please it was cold, Draco came over here, we fell asleep end of story.” Harry complained.
> 
> “He was making noises! I couldn’t sleep!” Draco argued. “I went to wake him and instead he dragged me into his bed!” Draco’s pale complexion reddened further with each
> 
> word. Madam Pomfrey scoffed,
> 
> “I don’t care what happened between you two! I only care about the fragile state my patient is in right now! The brain is the most important part of the body, even with magic it
> 
> is nearly impossible to ‘fix’ some part of the brain. Would you want Mr. Potter to end up in St. Mungo's’?” Draco started playing with his bed sheets, his replied no barely audible
> 
> from where Harry was sitting.
> 
> “Exactly so let’s try to stay in our own beds from now on.”
> 
> “Wait how long do I have to stay here?” Malfoy argued.
> 
> “However long it takes for Mr. Potter to recover Mr. Malfoy” her stern answer leaving no room for argument, though Draco couldn’t reel in his anger.
> 
> “What about classes? I’m not going to let Potter ruin my education because he couldn’t keep walking?”
> 
> “As I recall Mr. Malfoy you were the one to get Mr. Potter into this situation in the first place. So you will stay here for however long it takes.” Madam Pomfrey said enunciating
> 
> each word. “Now you will stop complaining and go get the assignments you and Mr. Potter have missed and return here in within the next fifteen minutes do I make myself
> 
> clear?”
> 
> “Crystal,” Malfoy fixed an icy stare toward the nurse as she handed Draco Harry’s schedule. He got up and walked out toward the classes he and Potter shared before heading to
> 
> Harry’s individual classes then his own.
> 
> Back in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was asking Harry all sorts of questions regarding his head and Draco.
> 
> “Did you sleep well?”
> 
> “Yes”
> 
> “No dreams?”
> 
> “Sort of?”
> 
> “Elaborate please”
> 
> “I think I remembered something about Draco but it was blurry so I couldn’t see it clearly.”
> 
> “Mr. Potter do you know why you only remember Mr. Malfoy?” Harry thought for a minute, his head throbbed for a second.
> 
> “Agh,” he gasped in pain.
> 
> “Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey began mixing up a potion.
> 
> “No, I’m okay, I just saw a flash of some sorts. Give me a minute here.” Harry got up to head to the bathroom down the hall again. He splashed some water on his face, images
> 
> flashed in his mind.
> 
> “What the heck?” Harry asked himself as he remembered one scene, one scene that made him shiver slightly.  
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Mr. Malfoy I expect you will be taking good care of Mr. Potter, we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him now would we?”
> 
> “Of course not professor,” Malfoy muttered to Professor Snape smirking.
> 
> “Have Mr. Potter finish these three essays by tomorrow. That is all,” he ended slowly.
> 
> “Thank you professor,” Draco ended with Snape and headed back to the hospital wing. Harry walked out of the bathroom running into Draco.
> 
> “Oof” Harry murmured, backing up.
> 
> “Watch it!” Draco shouted before realizing it was Harry. “Oh hey,” he said hesitantly. “Heading to the hospital wing again?” Harry nodded, staying silent.
> 
> “Want to walk together?” Draco said after a pause. Harry nodded again. Draco and Harry turned the corner together, falling into step with each other.
> 
> “I have your homework by the way,” Draco started, trying to make conversation.
> 
> “Thanks.” Harry muttered as Draco handed a packet of worksheets. “Three whole essays for Snape by tomorrow?!” Harry gasped looking at his Potions homework.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “How am I going to be able to do any of this if I don’t remember an ounce of school work?” Harry groaned. Draco felt a pang of guilt hit his chest, though he ignored it and
> 
> rubbed his chest warily.
> 
> “Do you want help?” Draco’s voice blurted out before he could really consider his words. “I mean if you r-really need it? Or you could borrow some of my textbooks? Or
> 
> something?” he stammered. Harry seemed to consider his options,
> 
> “Sure if you wouldn’t mind?” he said hesitantly, recalling his memory.
> 
> “Sure it’s no problem.” Draco ended firmly. How long is this hallway? I could have sworn the bathroom was only two minutes from the hospital room? Draco thought, looking
> 
> around. “Where are we?” he asked. Harry barked out a laugh.
> 
> “You’re asking me? The one with amnesia?” Draco felt his lips curve upwards slightly.
> 
> “Right I forgot.”
> 
> “Hey that’s my line.” Harry said fully grinning now. Draco stared at Harry’s perfectly white teeth, unable to stop his own full smile to form on his face. Harry’s breath hitched.
> 
> “So that’s what your smile looks like,” Harry joked, looking anywhere but at Draco. Draco hid his face as well, staring toward the ground.
> 
> “Here I think we passed the room is all,” he muttered retracing their steps. Harry followed quietly behind. They walked in silence all the way back to the hospital room, Madam
> 
> Pomfrey began scolding them as they walked in through the door, breaking the awkward silence.
> 
> “Do you know the time limit I gave you Mr. Malfoy? Fifteen minutes! How long has it been? Nearly forty!” Madam Pomfrey shouted, answering her own questions, “and you Mr.
> 
> Potter! The bathroom is only three minutes exactly from this room, your scan wasn’t complete and you walked out of here! What if Dumbledore wanted to check in with you?
> 
> What if something had happened and I couldn’t fetch you because I have other patients? What then? Huh?” Draco just noticed the three other patients in the room, hastily trying
> 
> to look busy with whatever was around them. One was from Slytherin, a first-year girl Draco guessed, another dressed head to toe in Gryffindor colors, seemingly a first-year
> 
> boy. Though the odd thing that caught Draco’s eye about them was that they seemed to be friends? The Gryffindor boy and Slytherin girl were trying to hold on to their laughter
> 
> as they tried to occupy themselves. The girl had a couple bandages on her arm and cheek whereas the boy had on a cast for his right arm and a couple bandages on his right
> 
> leg. The girl lifted her eyes enough to catch Draco’s, realization dawned on her as she recognized him as the seventh year Slytherin who was Professor Snape’s favorite. Her
> 
> cheeks flushed before her face took on a stern expression, completely ignoring the poor Gryffindor boy who thought he did something wrong. Draco returned his gaze to
> 
> Madam Pomfrey as her rant was coming to a close.
> 
> “...one more step out of this room and you will be drinking the worst tasting potion I can whip up that will have you feeling sweaty and nervous at the very thought of me
> 
> returning to you. Understood?!” she ended, keeping icy glares on both the boys.
> 
> “Yes Ma’am” Harry immediately replied.
> 
> “Yes, yes, yes, I get your point. Now can I please return to my bed in order to finish this stack of homework you so geniously asked me to fetch.” Draco didn’t wait for a reply
> 
> before passing by the nurse, on his way to his bed. “What are you doing? Whereas my stuff?” he asked realizing the Slytherin girl was in his bed. He turned toward the nurse
> 
> once again.
> 
> “I moved it to the bed beside Mr. Potter, I figured you might as well sleep beside him considering you have to care for him anyways, and Mr. Hooper and Ms. Moore needed a
> 
> bed, they didn’t want to be separated from each other. That wouldn’t be right.” Madam Pomfrey exited the room with a slight skip in her step. Draco sneered at the woman,
> 
> moving to the empty bed where his books and bag were. Harry following toward his bed, they were complete opposite to the two first years across the room from them. Draco
> 
> set up his area in order to finish his homework as quickly as possible to be able to go to bed.
> 
> “Um, Draco?”
> 
> “What do you want Potter?” he asked without looking up from his Charms homework.
> 
> “About using your textbooks? Is that still ok--” Harry was cut off by Draco chucking the textbooks Harry would need to finish Snape’s assignment. “Oh thank you,” Harry
> 
> struggled keeping all the textbooks on his bed but managed. The rest of the night was silent between the two boys, though Draco would occasionally look up to the first years
> 
> in front of him. His lips curled upwards for a brief smile as he saw the boy give a flower bookmark to the young girl. The distance couldn’t hide the slight blush forming on her
> 
> cheeks as she accepted the bookmark with hesitation.
> 
> “Thank you,” Draco heard, looking back down as to not seem obvious he was listening in, “I really appreciate it, but why me? I’m a Slytherin.” she questioned.
> 
> “I don’t care what house you’re from,” the boy began, “I only care about who you are as a person.”
> 
> “Yeah and being sorted into Slytherin means I’m cunning--”
> 
> “Resourceful, ambitious, a strong leader, achievement-oriented--”
> 
> “--self preserved, a disregard for rules, pure-blood--”
> 
> “Clever, determined, and who doesn’t like an occasional bad girl.” he joked, causing the girl to blush furiously.
> 
> “Thank you though, really.” she muttered, barely loud enough for Draco to hear.
> 
> “Anytime.” he heard the boy whisper back. Draco dropped his head toward his sheets, inter house relationships? he thought to himself. I never thought a Gryffindor and a
> 
> Slytherin could be friends though? Draco shook his head, eventually finishing his homework in time for the dinner tray Madam Pomfrey always come in with. He gathered his
> 
> stuff together before stuffing his face with berries and other assorted fruits finishing his meal by eating soup with bread rolls. Satisfied Draco got up to take a shower in the
> 
> back room, grabbing all his toiletries from his bag that was brought down by Filch. He turned on the water before walking away to remove his clothing and placed it in a neat
> 
> pile by his towel.
> 
>    Harry walked in two minutes before Draco had, he set up his water at the same time Draco had, removing his clothes before turning on his water. Both boys finally in their own
> 
> shower centers across from each other, unnoticed by the other until they were finished. Both boys turned off their water simultaneously before stepping out in what each boy
> 
> thought as a private area. Harry opened his screen first, seconds before Draco, though both boys stared at each other from either ends of the room; too shocked to move both
> 
> boys scanned the others before frantically hiding their privates.
> 
> “Potter what the bloody hell?!” Malfoy shouted.
> 
> “I could say the same thing! Did you not notice my clothes out by the sink?”
> 
> “No! I didn’t even realize you left the room!” Draco argued, feeling his entire body blushing. Harry mentally kicked himself for being so daft, his own blush creeping up on him.
> 
> “Fine I’ll leave first, you stay in there until I’m completely down okay?” Harry shouted.
> 
> “Fine! But hurry! It’s freezing without the warm water.” Harry wasted no time to rush out to grab his towel and dry himself. Images of Draco’s naked body kept passing through
> 
> Harry’s mind.
> 
> “Okay I’m done! I’m leaving now!” Harry shouted back as he ran from the shower room back to his bed. Draco scanned the room before leaving his stall, tip toeing toward his
> 
> own towel and clothes. He dressed slower than Harry, not in the mood to see Harry’s face again. His cheeks burned red as he recalled Harry’s member, his own beginning to
> 
> twitch.
> 
> “Dammit what is wrong with me!” he shouted exasperatedly.
> 
> ******  
>    
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos I love you all who are reading my fanfic *mwah* Hopefully you enjoy it!


	4. Talking again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rather short, sorry it's been pretty slow going, but I'll be posting again later today. Thanks for the kudos again!

 

>    The remainder of the night was awkward on both parties, Harry’s and Draco’s. Draco turned in early, avoiding Harry’s line of sight the entire time. Harry however couldn’t
> 
> shake off his memory and the scene that unfolded in the shower. Harry blushed at the memory of the a freshly showered Draco. Draco’s blonde hair barely touching his the top
> 
> of his eyes, water dripping down his shoulders and his sliding down his chest. Harry could practically feel the firmness of Draco’s chest, the water had travelled down all the way
> 
> to the tip of his member. Harry felt himself get hard simply thinking of Draco. Flashes of Harry’s old memory burned in his mind as well, causing Harry to become fully hard. He
> 
> would have to ask Draco about it in the morning, or maybe the next considering how humiliating it would be in their present state. Harry had felt they had grown closer in these
> 
> past days, apparently getting too close Harry concluded staring at his hard on. He tried to think of other things in order to get his mind off of Draco, but gray eyes kept
> 
> appearing in his mind every time he closed his own. He left the room covering himself and headed to the bathroom across the hall. After dealing with his problem rather loudly,
> 
> unable to contain his voice though with a simple spell he was able to keep his moans to himself. He sneaked back in the hospital room before drifting off into a dreamless sleep,
> 
> unaware Draco was trying to deal with his own problem using the same spell to keep quiet.
> 
>    The next morning passed with no remarkable events, nor the next, nor the next, before Harry realized it weeks had passed without him confronting Draco about his recent
> 
> memories coming back. The rest of the patients have been long gone for a while, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the large room for a couple of weeks. Harry had recovered
> 
> three more memories with the help of Dumbledore, all contained Draco in them, though not dressed as he usually is. In each of the memories they had been odd occasions that
> 
> required masks to be worn each time. Harry wanted to do further investigations but wasn’t allowed out of the hospital wing, nor did he want to let Dumbledore know his only
> 
> returning memories was of a boy he admittedly was fond of. Once Harry was able to talk to Draco again without it being awkward, he would. Though he needed more time.
> 
> “Okay Mr. Potter, it was been weeks now, have you recovered any other memories than the ones Draco features in?” Madam Pomfrey asked one morning.
> 
> “Yes,” Harry paused, “well there’s been several actually, but none that even would help me to continue my education here at Hogwarts.” Harry confessed. Madam Pomfrey
> 
> thinned her lips,
> 
> “Very well, get some rest Harry. I’ll be giving you a couple different potions tonight for your head, I finally came up with a way for you to recall past memories in larger doses,
> 
> the Headmaster should be coming by to see you again to help with that. Have a good rest now Mr. Potter.” “Thank you” Harry muttered trying to get comfortable. His ‘memory
> 
> returns’ were never pleasant, especially considering no matter where he went there were stormy gray eyes looking at him from all directions. Some days when a memory was
> 
> happy then the gray eyes looked almost a faint light blue, other days they would look almost black with need, and others a dull gray, a bright gray, soft shining eyes or --Harry
> 
> cut off his rant in his head before he saw a pair of dark gray eyes coming through the back door. Draco’s hair still matting to his head, he ran his hand through his hair though
> 
> causing spikes to form in all sorts of directions. Oh how Harry wanted to run his hands through that hair. Harry flushed as soon as the thought formed, he looked down at his
> 
> herbology essay finishing it up and rolling the parchment together.
> 
> “Hey do you know where my socks went? It’s freezing in here again.” Harry looked up still mildly red in his cheeks, surprised they were talking again.
> 
> “Yeah they’re right here on the floor.” Harry said after a beat, pointing to the pair of green and silver socks shining at the foot of his own bed.
> 
> “How’d they make it all the way over here?” Draco asked slipping them back on while sitting on Harry’s bed. “Hey you should be sleeping though, isn’t Dumbledore coming to
> 
> help you get some memories back again? I’d rather get some rest in myself considering your cries are going to wake me up anyways.”
> 
> “What do you mean?” Harry asked getting comfortable in his bed.
> 
> “You cry out when he does it? You didn’t know that?” Draco asked sliding into his own bed. Harry shook his head. “Yeah you lay down, he touches your forehead then you kind
> 
> of close your eyes I guess remembering whatever memory you get this time and you kind of make weird noises depending on the memory. Last week you seemed like you were
> 
> in pain so Madam Pomfrey finally made the Headmaster wake you up.” Draco said facing Harry, his arm supporting his head. Harry flushed further with every word, he hadn’t
> 
> been in pain last time but instead intense pleasure. “Thanks for letting me,” Harry muttered, looking up to the ceiling. “Of course, I need my sleep too. It wouldn’t be wise to not
> 
> sleep now and later. Night Potter.” Draco sighed. Harry cocked his head to the look at Draco, he had turned to face away from Harry though. Draco hadn’t said goodnight to him
> 
> during any of their time being locked up in the hospital room, granted they hadn’t talked in weeks as well but never had he mutter the words ‘night’ to him. Harry felt a smile
> 
> form on his lips,
> 
> “Goodnight Draco” he replied into the silence.


	5. Memory

“Mr. Potter, the headmaster is here to see you now. Mr. Potter?” Harry woke up to Madam Pomfrey shaking him. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and sat up.

“Hello Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey.” he nodded to both of them.

“Well Harry I think we should get started right away don’t you? Wouldn’t want you to fall behind in school anymore than you already have.” Harry nodded.

“Here, take these three potions please.” Madam Pomfrey gave Harry three potions of different colors, each one smelling sweet. Harry took the first one, tasting of vanilla and lemons, the next tasted like Christmas morning cookies, and the last tasted like sweet mint with chocolate.

“All right Harry, lay down please. Now if you’re in pain we will wake you up again okay?”

“No, it’s okay. I would like to finish each memory please.” Harry said before Dumbledore had touched his forehead.

“There’s no need to be brave Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomfrey argued quickly, “we don’t want you to relieve Voldemort’s torture if we can avoid it.” Harry cocked his head, who was Voldemort?

“It’s fine Madam Pomfrey, I’ll be okay. If it’s truly serious then I’ll allow, but please wait till the last possible minute.”

“Very well Harry, now lets begin.” Harry got comfortable, feeling Dumbledore’s cool fingers touch his forehead and he was transported into the depths of his mind.

 

* * *

 

_Harry sighed peacefully as he lay on a couch in the common room closest to the fireplace. It was Christmas break and most kids from his house had went home for the holiday, most except his two best friends of course. Hermione was working on a potions essay that would be due by the end of break whereas Ron was playing chess with Seamus and Dean. He heard Dean’s frustrated growls trying to beat Ron and Seamus’ plead to quickly finish the game so he could play Ron again._

_“Harry,” Hermione called gently as she finished up her last sentence in her paper before collecting her things together._

_“Hmm,” Harry replied not wanting to move from his comfortable position, but only heard silence. He turned his head toward her seat on the ground, her face showing complete concentration._

_“Hermione?” Harry asked, worry etched in his voice. Hermione flashed her head up to the sound of her name._

_“Oh sorry, I was just going to say I’m off to bed is all,” .” she stammered, “goodnight Harry.”_

_“Goodnight Hermione.” he called after her as she quickly walked over to her room. Harry decided he would sleep down by the fire tonight, still not wanting to move from his couch. He didn’t feel tired but closed his eyes anyways before being pulled into a soundless sleep._

The memory faded with orange before a new one began,

_Harry was sitting in a chair, still on Christmas break, tonight would be the Christmas ball. Harry had decided he wouldn’t go though, his head had been hurting the entire day and he didn’t feel up to talk with people he didn’t actually want to meet tonight._

_“Harry?” Ron asked, peeking around the staircase to see where Harry was._

_“Over here Ron” Harry said from his chair in the corner of the room._

_“Hey Hermione and I are heading over to the Great Hall now. Are you sure you’re not coming? We can wait for you.”_

_“No thanks Ron, I think I’m just going to check in early tonight, my head’s been hurting all day.”_

_“Okay mate, don’t strain yourself then. If you need us we’ll be downstairs then.”_

_“Of course, thank you.” Harry said smiling, happy Ron finally had the guts to ask Hermione out to the ball before anyone else could._

_“Sure mate.” Ron said smacking Harry’s shoulder. “See you later then.” Ron turned around seeing Hermione at the top of the stairs to her bedroom._

_“Hermione?” Ron asked in awe. Hermione blushed red blending into her light rose dress. Her hair was straightened and curled again in large ringlets, her light makeup making her eyes soften yet remain bright._

_“Oh god it’s too much isn’t it? I should change. Or we could just stay with Harry and and hang out?” Hermione stammered patting her head and dress._

_“No it’s okay Hermione, enjoy yourself. I know your favorite band is downstairs either way.” Harry argued getting up to lead her to the common room opening. “You look amazing either way, don’t let it go to waste.” Harry smiled as her eyes filled with light tears._

_“Thank you Harry.” Hermione said hugging him. “Come on Ron before I change my mind.” Ron hurried after them._

_“Don’t let it get too crazy up here Harry.” Ron winked as he lead Hermione downstairs by the waist. Harry smiled at the couple before returning to his couch. He stayed there for some time before getting hungry._

_“I should go down to the kitchen.” Harry decided. He walked out of the common room with only a pair of shorts and his invisibility cloak._

_“God I shouldn’t have let the fire in the common room trick me into thinking it’s warm in the hallways.” Harry mentally kicked himself but deciding his hungry ruled over his cold body, kept walking. He eventually got to the fruit portrait and tickled the pear, granting him entrance into the kitchen. Several kitchen elves greeted him and immediately began cooking at the realization he hadn’t eaten anything all day. Harry smiled at the small elves and made his way to the middle of the kitchen where there were two stools by a counter to sit by. He sat as creature after creature began loading the counter with wonderful food._

_“Here for your headache.” squeaked one elf behind Harry._

_“Thank you so much” Harry said quickly taking the burning cup from the small elf. “Are your hands okay?” The elf scurried away._

_“Georgia is fine Mr. Potter, don’cha worry ‘bout ol’ Georgia.” gruffed an old elf with a kidney pie in his hands._

_“Please call me Harry” he said._

_“Of course Mr. Potter though down here at the kitchen we like to stay a bit formal.” Harry nodded as he began eating._

_"You know, if the headache continues it might lead to getting a fever, you should wear more clothing if you don’t want to get sick by Christmas." a voice said behind Harry._

_“We got another visitor Mr. Malfoy” cried the elf that was talking to Harry. Harry glanced behind him as he saw Malfoy walk in around the corner. He spoke to a small elf in the ear before walking toward the middle of the room._

_“Potter?” he scoffed as he looked up at him._

_“Malfoy, what brings you here.” Harry sneered._

_“I don’t know? What else would I be in a kitchen for?”_

_“Who knows what you’re ever up to.”_

_“Figured I’d grab a bite to eat. Haven’t eaten in days.” Draco explained sitting down next to Harry. “Slytherin was assigned more work on top of the homework cause we pulled a prank on some Hufflepuff.”_

_“That’s surprising.” Harry muttered sarcastically._

_“What’s your excuse?”_

_“Headache. Is that your punishment?” Harry asked as Draco got handed oven mitts and other cooking supplies,_

_“Here you are Mr. Malfoy.” the small elf squeaked._

_“Pinkie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco?” he smirked._

_“Just once more Mr. Malfoy.”_

_“Thank you then Pinkie.” Draco took the supplies from her and began cooking alongside several elves, getting weird looks from Harry._

_“No by the way” Draco replied after a couple minutes._

_“No what?”_

_“I come here willingly” Draco said avoiding Harry’s face, walking around the kitchen._

_“I didn’t know you could cook, or be nice. Wow it’s like seeing a whole new Malfoy.”_

_“Can it Potter, let me cook in peace.” Harry finished his food before Draco had finished cooking his own._

_“Can you not let anyone know I come here Potter?” Harry was surprised by the sudden change of tone._

_“What?”_

_“I don’t like people knowing I come here to the kitchen to hang out with the elves or to cook with them.” Harry looked around, Draco obviously knew his way around the kitchen, how many times has he been here?_

_“Sure.” Harry decided._

_“Thank you.” Draco genuinely smiled, taking Harry aback._

_“God please stop looking so happy it’s freaky.” Harry smiled back, getting a rag thrown at his face as a reply. “Goodbye everyone. Malfoy.” Harry nodded before leaving._

_“Goodbye.” Malfoy said in unison with the elves._

_Harry continued smiling while he walked out of the opening, forgetting his cloak but was distracted by the sudden retort from Malfoy,_

_ “Better put more clothes on Potter!” _

 


	6. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence lately, my life kind of got a bit hectic this past day, my friend's are getting married! (as well as a lack of resourceful internet connections) but I was able to write two more chapters that will be up today. Sorry for the delay again and hopefully you didn't decide on abandoning my story! I love you all for staying around!

The scene turned orange again before Harry was tied into another memory.

_School had started off for several weeks now, Christmas break long gone. Harry had been visiting the kitchen more often now, sometimes just to sit on a stool and watch Draco cook. This was one of those occasions. Harry had sneaked out of the common room and ditched Ron and Hermione, the first time he had returned was for the sole purpose of retrieving his cloak, but Draco had told him he had to earn his cloak back. Draco made Harry cook a meal that he would try and if Draco was impressed he would get the cloak back. It’s been three weeks since Harry won the cloak, but he still returned. Sometimes he would purposely leave items behind needing to return for them later. Hoping to run into Malfoy again each time. Eventually they got into a pattern that at exactly nine o’clock at night Harry would be entering the kitchen whereas Draco would need to start cooking at eight o’clock for Harry to come in and taste what Draco could whip up in an hour. They had began to steady friendship through the thirty minutes they had “alone” every night. Though during the day they continuously fought with each other, revealing nothing of their hidden friendship._

_“Here, try this.” Draco said, snapping Harry from his train of thought. Harry leaned over the counter to sipp off the spoon Draco was offering. A small portion of soup falling off the side of his mouth._

_“Oh, here,” Draco wiped off the excess liquid from Harry’s mouth. Harry smiled, causing the soup to fall out of his mouth completely._

_“Oh gross Potter!” Draco scoffed, unable to contain his own smile forming on his face. Harry blushed all shades of red,_

_“Oh god I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, quickly cleaning up his mess from his face. Draco tried holding in his laughs at Harry’s distressed look. The soup had fallen from his mouth straight over the bottom of his shirt smearing over the front of his pants. Harry ran to the sink to clean off the soup, making it worse._

_“Potter are you a wizard or not?” Draco barked, “Scourgify!” Draco pointed to Harry’s front. Harry felt a warm feeling tingle around his member, quickly causing Harry to flush further colors of red. Draco kept laughing, quickly slowing down to a deep rumble._

_“Was the soup at least good?” Draco asked quietly, all of the elves usually away from their exchanges allowing them privacy in the large kitchen, casted their glances around the corner toward them. Harry nodded._

_“Yeah it was amazing, hope I could have kept it in my mouth long enough to swallow.” Harry chuckled. Draco felt a slight blush form on his cheeks at Harry’s comment. An elf coughed behind Harry,_

_“Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, we are sorry to say but we suggest you head up to your common rooms now so you can get enough sleep to come back tomorrow.” Pinkie squeaked._

_“Thank you Pinkie, wrap this up for me will you? I’m kind of late for a meeting with Madam Pomfrey. Pinkie nodded immediately._

_“Of course Mr. Malfoy”_

_“Thank you.” Draco smiled fondly toward her. Harry always stared at Draco whenever he smiled toward Pinkie, there was something so innocent behind his eyes that were always reserved for someone he cared for, in this case it was Pinkie. “Potter quit staring it gets creepy eventually.” he said staring back at Harry._

_“Sorry,” he mumbled. Both boys grabbed their things and went off together through the opening, quickly shutting the fruit portrait back into place. The boys were under the invisibility cloak as they walked toward the staircase that separated their routes. Harry felt the breath coming from Draco across his neck from behind. It sent shivers down his spine, causing his pants to feel uncomfortable once again. The walk was usually quiet considering the hour, but Draco decided he wanted a little bit of conversation tonight._

_“So the soup was good right?” Harry lagged a bit behind in order for them to be side by side._

_“Of course, Malfoy believe it or not but I actually like your cooking. Every dish, every recipe you think of, they’re always so amazingly good it’s seems impossible.” Draco and Harry both blushed along with every word._

_“Harry if you could blush any further color or red, you would be redder than a tomato, better yet redder than me getting a sunburn!” Draco sneered. Both boys began laughing loudly,_

_“Crap! Filch’s cat!” Harry pointed. “Run!” The boys ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room._

_“Potter why’d you drag me here?! You realize I’ll be killed for even stepping one foot in there!” Draco argued._

_“What do you think we’re under right now? A blanket?” Harry scoffed. “Here cover yourself fully and walk with me, no one will tell you’re here by the cloak obviously!” Harry whispered the password, “Caput Draconis.” The Fat Lady complaining about how late it was the entire time._

_“Okay enough! Shut up already just open the bloody door!” Draco cried from under the cloak._

_“Who said that?” The Fat Lady gasped._

_“No one.” Harry quickly said, “Now shut up,” he whispered in Draco’s direction. “But can you please let us in now?”_

_“Us?”_

_“I mean me,” Harry stammered. The Fat Lady swung open slowly, looking at Harry in a questionable manner. Harry reached for Draco’s hand behind him,_

_“Stay by my side at all times, and try not to trip or bump into anyone.” Draco took Harry’s hand through the cloak as they walked in the opening together. Harry instinctively weaving their fingers together. Harry practically ran to his room in order to place Draco there before figuring out what to do with him, ignoring everyone who attempted to strike a conversation with him._

_“Harry--”_

_“Sorry Ginny, stomach ache.” Harry called over his shoulder. He kept leading Draco in further into the common room, and lead him up the stairs to his bedroom. Before Draco could protest however, he was thrown onto his bed while Harry quickly closed the door._

_“Potter what do you think you’re doing?” Draco gasped, uncovering himself._

_“Hide!” Draco said flustered._

_“What?”_

_“I need you to hide,” Harry pleaded, “look sooner or later one of the boys is going to walk up here to go to bed okay? So unless you want someone to check why the bed is lowered with no one on it then I suggest you hide somewhere!” Draco stared back blankly._

_“So you can be smart sometimes.” the corner of Draco’s lips lifting into a sly smile. Harry rolled his eyes as he began pushing Draco toward his closet._

_“I’m not going to fit in there!” Draco protested, proving himself right as his body couldn’t make it all the way in._

_“Where do you suggest then?” Harry crossed his arms, leaning on his right side, tapping his foot._

_“Under the bed?” Draco suggested, turning toward the bed._

_“Try it then” Harry unhooked his hands as Draco began ducking under bed._

_“Hey I fit!” Draco exclaimed, easily sliding in and out from under the bed. “So you’ll just leave me here then?” Draco guessed._

_“Is that alright?”_

_“Sure,” Draco bit his bottom lip. “No problem, you just tell me when I can leave later.” Harry nodded in agreement._

_“I’ll be right back then,” Harry started toward the door, “oh and you’ll probably want to be wearing that cloak for a bit longer now.”_

_“Yeah, no problem.” Draco continued to chew on his bottom lip._

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay.” Harry left Draco and returned to his friends he passed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up in the next couple of hours, my internet is up but it's still going pretty slow, I think I'm getting sick as well so hopefully I'll still be able to post future updates, *fingers crossed* and thank you for your patience!


	7. Kisses

This is not okay _Draco thought after being left alone for two minutes. It was beginning to steadily get warmer under the cloak as the night went on and the magical heaters went off. Neville had been the first to head up to the bedroom, leaving Draco unable to unveil the cloak if not for just a moment. Eventually Harry came back up after much waiting, Draco was covered in sweat by the time Harry said his name._

_“Malfoy!” Harry whispered harshly._

_“What?” Draco hissed back._

_“Filch just came in to talk to us, apparently he heard someone in the halls and feels he should wait outside the doors all night!”_

_“All night?”_

_“All night. Which means you can’t leave.”_

_“What if I took your cloak? I could give it to you in the kitchen tomorrow?” Draco offered._

_“Mrs. Norris can still sense you, which means Filch will follow her meaning he’ll just be following you to the Slytherin common room.” Harry realized. “Malfoy I can’t think of any other option than for you to stay here.”_

_“I’m burning up though! I feel the sweat on my back and face already!”_

_“It’s fine I’ll turn off the heaters then.”_

_“You can do that?” Draco questioned. “I thought they were placed at a specific temperature and couldn’t be reajusted?”_

_“You’re talking to a Gryffindor, we find our ways around here.” Harry smirked._

_“Fine genius, if you could please turn on some cool air because I am burning up!”_

_“Okay, okay, okay.” Harry turned on the air conditioner of the room, the only muggle item in their bedroom for easier access on the temperatures. Draco uncovered his head, allowed to breathe a lot more freely. There was quickly a knock at the door though forcing Draco to cover himself again._

_“Hey Harry,” Ron peaked his head in the door, “Filch is here to check that we’re all somewhere around the common room.” Harry went to lay down on his bed, causing Draco to get a bit squished underneath him._

_“Okay? Neville’s already asleep so if you could be quick Mr. Filch.” Harry said overly polite. Filch didn’t respond but went to check on Neville himself, then continued checking around the room, as well as under the beds._

_“Are you looking for something Filch?” Ron asked from the doorway._

_“A slytherin kid hasn’t come back yet to his common room--”_

_“And you seriously believe he’s in a Gryffindor room?” Ron scoffed._

_“Yes Mr. Weasley, we adults must check everywhere in the building for security reasons.” Filch glared. Harry held his breath as Filch checked underneath his own bed._

_“What’s this?” Filch asked. Harry quickly joined Filch on the floor, eyes widening with worry._

_“What?” Harry asked trying to see what Filch had spotted._

_“Is this water?” Filch reached out to dab at the wood. “Mr. Potter I suggest you go to the bathroom before you sleep, wouldn’t want another accident to happen.” Filch smirked getting ready to leave. “Have a goodnight boys.” Harry watched the back of Filch’s head as he left, practically seething with hate._

_“Harry you soiled your sheets?” Ron asked honestly curious, a hint of worry in his tone._

_“No! I dropped some water I guess when I came up here earlier. I had to drink something to help my upset stomach remember?” Ron nodded, not completely convinced._

_“Okay well I’m going to bed then, night Harry.” Ron called as he walked further into the room toward his bed._

_“Night.” Harry said staring at the floor where Draco lay. The rest of the boys came up within the next hour, quickly falling asleep to Harry’s delight._

_“Potter.” Draco whispered into the silence._

_“Hmm?” Harry mumbled almost asleep, “what Malfoy?”_

_“Don’t say my name out loud!” Draco hissed._

_“What do you want then?” Harry mumbled sleepily._

_“I’m uncomfortable. You realize a boy like me can’t possibly sleep on the floor right?”_

_“Come up here then.” Harry said, not fully realizing what he suggested._

_“What?” Draco asked warily._

_“Come sleep up here”_

_“With you?’_

_“I’m not moving anytime soon.” Draco debated with himself, but choosing a bed rather than the floor seemed like the better option._

_“Okay then. Scoot over.”_

_“I like the edge.” Harry argued, not opening his eyes, “besides it’s my bed.”_

_“Fine Potter, goodnight.” Draco muttered, unable to go another way to get on the bed without having to climb over Harry. Draco tried not to touch him for too long as his body leaned over Harry’s far more than he could take. Draco stripped off his shirt, still drenched in sweat and covered himself with Harry’s cloak. Harry turned over to face Draco._

_“Hey person,” Harry half smiled._

_“What?” Draco asked, turning to face Harry as well._

_“Why are you naked?” Harry asked opening his eyes._

_“I’m not! My shirt was filled with sweat, and you should appreciate my thoughtfulness of keeping your bed nice and clean.” Draco argued._

_“Okay, but my real question was what was that liquid on the floor?” Draco scoffed,_

_“Really Potter, you are daft. It was water of course. I grabbed it from your desk. You realize I was sweltering down there right?”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, I don’t hate you enough to soil your floor and blame you on it._

_“But I was blamed!”_

_“And you rescued me in the end by saying you spilled it.” Draco smiled. “So thank you for not throwing me to Filch or the Weasel.”_

_“Please Malfoy I did not just struggle to get here only to have you taken by Filch and suffer the questions about why there is a Slytherin under my bed.” Harry rolled his eyes. Draco stared at Harry’s eyes, fully able to admire them without glasses obscuring his vision._

_“Harry?” Draco began, unaware of the name that spilled from his lips,_

_“Yes?” Harry asked, snuggling into the bed more._

_“What can you see without your glasses?” Harry smirked,_

_“Nearly nothing actually. It’s not that I can’t see though. I get outlines of shapes and people, but I can’t see their face or their exact features. More of just a blob of colors but somewhat defined? It’s kind of hard to explain, but something needs to be really close in order for me to focus on it. Such as me being able to tell you’re naked by your skin tone against my sheets, but not exactly defined enough to see if you have a scar across your chest or not.”_

_“How close before you can see something truly defined?” Draco breathed, already scooting closer to Harry. “Can you see me now?”_

_“No? What are you doing?”_

_“How about now?” Draco and Harry were nose to nose, Harry’s eyes widened as his vision cleared long enough to see a bright sparkling pair of grey eyes in front of him._

_“Yes.” Harry breathed. He could almost see Draco’s lips curve into a toothy smile. “But why don’t I just put on my glasses?” Draco let out a bark, trying to hold in his laughter._

_“Harry you are quite the romanticist aren’t you?”_

_“What?” Draco reached out his hand to touch Harry’s cheek, Harry unintentionally leaning into the touch. Both boys didn’t know who leaned in first, all they knew was that the other’s lips were pressing against their own. Draco ran his hand through Harry’s dark messy hair, bringing his mouth closer to his own. Harry already felt breathless against Draco’s lips. Draco felt Harry lightly trail fingertips over his chest and sides, traveling up and down, leaving Draco moaning underneath._

_“Wait.” Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth. Draco reluctantly released Harry._

_“What?” Draco asked crossly, Harry bit his lips slightly, “Let me bite those lips for you Harry,” Draco smirked. Harry flushed._

_“One minute.” he hissed. Harry got up and grabbed his glasses as well as his wand. “Muffliato.” he whispered around his bed. “There now no one will hear us.” Harry said sauntering back to the bed. Draco smirked at Harry’s confidence._

_“Here.” Draco said, covering them both with the invisibility cloak. Harry stood in front of the bed as Draco stood on his knees before him. He grabbed Harry’s butt, bringing their bodies together. Their lips quickly found each other again leaving Harry breathless. Draco bit down on Harry’s bottom lips, chewing and sucking on it. Harry let out a groan of pleasure. Draco kept rubbing their members together through their pants as his tongue dominated Harry’s mouth. Harry couldn’t keep his moans and cries in, thankful for the spell he put up as well as the cloak. Harry began rubbing Draco’s dick through his pants, smiling at the hiss Draco let out._

_“Harry what you do to me.” Draco smiled, removing Harry’s clothes. Draco sucked on Harry’s nipples, feeling Harry’s heartbeat race along with his own. Draco continued teasing Harry as he pushed him on the bed, quickly mounting him again before Harry could get his bearings right. All he felt was pleasure, pleasure caused by Draco’s sole mouth, the sucking and little love bites forming around his neck, his jaw, and returning to his lips.. Draco grabbed Harry’s dick and quickly started pumping._

_“Ahh.” Harry cried out at the sudden roughness he felt surrounding his member.  “Harder,” he moaned. Draco smirked as Harry began covering his mouth._

_“Ah, ah, ah” Draco ticked, “I want to be able to hear you.” he sneered, uncovering Harry’s mouth and roughly kissing it while still pumping._

_“Draco... so good...” Harry admitted. Draco abandoned Harry’s mouth and instead began sucking on Harry’s dick._

_“Ah!” Harry gasped at the wetness, his hands running through Draco’s hair, pushing him to swallow deeper. Draco, thanking his non existent gag reflex, complied with Harry, deepthroating his dick._

_“Draco.” Harry moaned, “Draco... Draco...” Harry repeated over and over, edging Draco to keep pleasuring him._

_“I’m close.” he moaned. Draco released him and began rubbing both of their cocks together, pumping both of them._

_“Come on Potter, I want you to come all over us.” Draco barked._

_“Yes!” Harry gasped, Draco bringing his ear right next to his mouth._

_“Come on Harry, come for me.” Draco whispered, too soft and gentle compared to his hand motions. It didn’t take long after Draco kept whispering his name in his ear, all he could see was white spots in his vision as he fell back in bed._

_“Harry...”_

_“Harry...”_

“Harry!” he felt hands grab at his shoulders and probing at his face. Harry’s vision cleared as he came back to his present time.

“Draco?” he gasped sitting up quickly.

“Oh thank god!” Madam Pomfrey gasped. Harry looked around, meeting eyes with Draco at the foot of the bed. Harry fell back against his pillow.

“Dammit!” he cried covering his eyes.


	8. Malfoy

“Mr. Potter I would advise you tell us what you remember please!” Madam Pomfrey cried, breaking Harry’s train of thought.

“It’s a bit personal Madam Pomfrey.” Harry said sternly, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Draco had moved back to his own bed once Harry woke up safely, secretly worried for him as well as nervous of what memory he remembered. Draco recalled all their times together, including the masquerade balls they attended, the late night kitchen dates, and another event that still burned through Draco’s mind. Draco figured they could start again, though when Harry couldn’t remember anyone other than himself, he was slightly touched, even if he didn’t really know the reason he remembered. Those first nights having to deal with Harry in public was the hardest he faced. Draco knew he needed to be rude and platonic about their “relationship” but Draco couldn’t help feel the attraction he had over the past year. The first week when they had slept together in Harry’s hospital bed was the happiest Draco had felt in his entire life, being completely blindsided by Harry’s helplessness without his glasses Draco had recalled how warm Harry always was. Draco smiled at the thought of the masquerade ball, it was the event that truly started his feelings to take control over his head. He closed his eyes and recalled the event.

**☪☪☪**

****  
  


_Both boys had arrived an hour late, Draco came into the Great Hall before Harry though and began searching for his friends. Harry stood at the entrance of the Hall then began looking for his own friends. Draco was rather proud of his mask, even if it did require a bit of makeup thanks to Pansy Parkinson. She had helped him all this week to finish it in time, somehow convincing him he should make his own mask rather than grab one at the door. Draco had made his out of feathers from an owl, dyed them green and blue and had arranged them on a mask that would look like it was stuck directly on his face. The feathers started at the corner of his eyes before reaching out to the center of his face, making his eye color change to match the feathers. Pansy had done his makeup however, placing a teal eyeliner on the bottom of his eye and blue mascara to enhance his eyes. The mask took up most of his face, resting on his cheekbones. His black robes and freshly combed hair truly made him a sight for the girls, though Pansy is the only one that knows Draco’s lack of interest in the female orientation due to an embarrassing event that Draco doesn’t like to remember. All students were required to come, making the Hall much more crowded with everyone dancing and pushing each other. He gave up on his chase to find his friends and went to go grab a butterbeer from the refreshments table._

_Harry had walked in after Draco in search of his own friends, but got lost as well. He was proud of his own mask that he made, his was almost purely makeup on his own face while adding several colors at the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t wearing a mask, but Hermione had helped him out to make it seem like he was. The “mask” rested on his cheekbones like Draco’s but Harry’s makeup added to the effect of hiding his true face. He had yellow and red highlights, gold and tints of orange surrounding his eyes. The yellow started closer to his nose, running over his eyelid, ending in highlighting red petals. The orange was added on the end of his eyelid, making wings, while the gold was placed under his eye to make his eye color brighten. The mask part over his eyes had trinkets around it, small golden butterflies little red jewels intricately placed over his mask. Harry and Draco were both beyond recognizable, but Draco was the one of the two who had decided not to use his real name if someone had asked him to dance or during any other situation. He didn’t want any other slytherin to know how long he took for one simple everyday dance, but Draco was actually pleased it was a masquerade ball, he really liked the idea of dancing all night with a mystery guy. Of course that would require another guy to ask him to dance because Draco Malfoy doesn’t ask others to dance. He knew it was a long shot, but for once he wanted to take it._

_Harry gave up on his own search when he looked over at the refreshments table. Someone’s mask, equally grand as his own, showcased a blond boy with combed hair except for a small part on the back of his head. Harry smiled as he saw the blond boy turn around to somewhat face him, he seemed to have found someone he knew, Harry guessed as Pansy Parkinson went up to Draco to hug him. Harry’s smile turned into a sneer as the girl began kissing Draco on the cheeks, Harry for some reason already protective of the treasure he found. Harry decided to act on the desire he had in him; he began walking across the room to the blond boy. Smiling again as he saw the brightest grey eyes, being manipulated by the blue and green around his face, widen._

_“Hello,” Harry began walking right up the blond boy, seeing the boy hold his breath. He smirked as he grabbed a cup of butterbeer behind the trembling boy, their body’s perfectly aligned with each other. Harry had a perfect view of the grey eyes as he slowly returned his hand and sipped the drink in front of the boy. His own heart going insane from the proximity of the boy._

_“What’s your name?” Harry asked at the open mouthed boy._

_“Um...” he stuttered, completely forgetting his fake name._

_“Orion,” a girl voice said behind Harry, he completely forgot about the girl that was originally talking to his treasure. The girl looked just as flustered as Draco._

_“Orion,” Harry clearly said facing the grey eyes again. “Orion” he repeated looking into the eyes. Draco stood up straighter, finally getting his composter together again._

_“And what’s yours?” Draco asked curiously._

_“Harry,” Draco’s eyes widened, he would never admit it but he had always liked Harry, even though he bullied him restless he always liked some way to talk to him even if it would end badly._

_“Nice name,” Draco smiled shyly._

_“Yours is better,” Harry countered. There was silence between the boys,_

_“Hey so O. I’m going to head back to our table, but um, you should dance.” Pansy winked. Draco grew wide eyed at her, mentally cursing her. She left with grace, leaving behind a lavender scent._

_“I think we should take your friend’s advice and dance for a bit while the night is still young.” Draco barked a laugh_

_“You get that out of a romance novel in the teen section?” he teased. Harry’s mask couldn’t hide the blush creeping on his cheeks._

_“I don’t favor this song, but you can dance if you’d like.” Draco said calmly, secretly hoping Harry would stay with him._

_“Harry!” cried a distant voice. Both boys looked off to the side only to see a bushy haired girl run toward them._

_“Hey Hermione!” Harry replied easily embracing the girl. Draco sneered again, there goes his magical moment. He successfully sneaked away and joined his friends, he blew out a sad sigh when Harry didn’t realize Draco had left after fifteen minutes talking with Hermione._

_“Hey Orion!” a girl from Hufflepuff teased cheerfully. Hufflepuff didn’t care what house you were from, as long as you were loyal to each other and treated one another right, then you were friends. Everyday he always wondered how other houses could actually be friends with Slytherin kids, but was proved wrong each time she showed up._

_“Hey Aaron.” he smiled back, she was adorable in the most innocent way and was able to make Draco laugh just by being herself._

_“How has your night been so far?” she asked honestly curious._

_“Pretty crappy, but I’ll probably forget it all by morning.” he smiled winking at her while raising his spiked drink._

_“Ha! Fine let's dance then, we’ll cheer you up without the use of any Firewhiskey.” Aaron dragged Draco back to his feet and took him to dance. Draco was able to let go after a couple songs with Aaron, she never released him all night._

_“Having fun yet?” she cried in his ears._

_“Yes! Thank you!” he shouted back. She stopped jumping to the upbeat tune of the song and looked at Draco for a long beat._

_“What?” he asked breathlessly. She didn’t reply, only lean in and kiss Draco fully on the mouth, taking him by surprise. She stepped back smiling,_

_“Now I’m having fun too, come on let’s dance more.” she teased again. Draco wasn’t sure how to respond, only to back away from her shaking his head._

_“Where are you going?” she asked worriedly, stepping towards him again._

_“Aaron, I’m sorry but I don’t like you like that.” he said clearly and loudly. It was Aaron’s turn to step back._

_“What?”_

_“I’m sorry!” he cried out while she stared around his face for any sign it was a lie._

_“What about the late night study sessions in the kitchen then? Or the library hangouts? Or going to Hogsmeade together?”_

_“All things I did as a friend!” Draco argued. “I thought you liked me as a friend!”_

_“Oh my god this is ridiculous. This is embarrassing!” she decided._

_“I’m so sorry Aaron.” Draco said finalizing his feelings._

_“No,” she said putting her hand up to stop him, “I’m going to go and we’re just going to pretend none of this happened okay?” she looked up into his eyes, her eyes watering._

_“Okay, if that’s what you want” he nodded, “can we still be friends?” he asked hesitantly._

_“No, no, no” she shook her head backing up again, “I don’t think that would be possible any longer. Goodbye.” she ran out of the Great Hall quickly._

_“That sucks man,” said a voice behind Draco, he turned to see Harry look genuinely worried for Aaron. Draco looked around to make sure he was talking to him._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Well considering you’re not interested, it’s got to hurt you know. Especially since she’s had her eyes on you all night.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, I mean she’s gone now so what do you say to a dance with me?” Harry asked optimistically._

_“No?” Draco said after a minute, recalling Harry’s earlier lack of interested._

_“What?” Harry asked, clearly surprised._

_“No.” Draco said firmly leaving the hall, barely able to hear Harry’s calls for him to come back._

Draco frowned at the memory, he kept that secret to himself thinking Harry still had no idea Orion was actually Draco. Even though Harry _had_ realized it and during those fifteen minutes of _noticed_ absence from Draco, Harry had asked Hermione what to do because he admitted he truly liked how Draco looked that night. Hermione had given Harry the green light to get to know a different side of Draco he probably would never get to see during the day.

Harry had received this memory a while before the kitchen memories, the ball had occurred before Harry and Draco’s late night adventures though. Draco being able to recall all the memories they shared together, but was never able to share his own thoughts with Harry in the first couple weeks they shared together in the hospital. Draco relaxed on his bed as Harry kept being probed with questions from Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Soon though Dumbledore had called over Draco to meet him in his office in one hour. He didn’t think anything of it, and went willingly an hour later.

“Lemon drops,” he spoke clearly at the staircase. Draco entered Dumbledore’s room after a brief knock.

“Ah hello Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore was standing by his phoenix, coaxing it to sleep. The Headmaster abandoned his task and went to sit at his desk, inviting Draco to join him.

“Glad you came, I have a bit of a request for you” Dumbledore began, looking Draco in the eyes. “You know Harry has never been good at sealing his thoughts and memories off from outside sources correct?” Draco nodded, not letting out a word as he dreaded the next couple of words to slip from Dumbledore’s mouth, “well I encountered an obscene one that I would like to ask you about.” he ended calmly. Draco couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open.

“Um. What?”

“I’m pretty sure you heard loud and clear Mr. Malfoy.” Draco couldn’t stop gaping up at Dumbledore.

“What memory?” Draco asked quietly.

“Ones involving you running away from Harry and hurting him.” Draco, initially avoiding Dumbledore’s eyes snapped right to see them soften.

“Listen, I have noticed a change in Harry. He seems to remember only the most profound memories in his head, those just happen to mostly include you in them. Now, I need you to tell Harry how you feel about him because I have seen the memories, all of them, even the ones in the darkest parts of his mind. He does remember how he ended up in the hospital wing by the way, but he doesn’t blame you because the Harry he was then knows why you needed to fight back. He was only surprised you took it so far as to land yourself alongside him. He still has feelings for you as far as I could tell, but I need you to let him know your side of things because without your confirmation, he can’t know for sure whether the memories are only things that will remain in the past or if they have a future. I have a hypothesis that if you were to let your feelings show before him, that the dam blocking his mind from his others memories will fall and he will be able to remember even the most unimportant event such as playing with small soldiers in his closet at the Dursley’s house. Do you understand me?” Dumbledore ended, his soft eyes slightly hardening to pierce through Draco’s calm exterior.

“Of course,” he sneered, trying to keep his cool eyes still. He felt his hands shaking and forced them into his pockets. “Am I allowed now?” he stood before getting an answer.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said, still behind his desk, “know that you haven’t been all that excellent at keeping your mind closed off as well.” he let a small smiled appear on his face and Draco left his office.

“Teenagers,” he whispered to the silence.

 


	9. Together Again

Draco hurried back to Harry, if he could help him one last time then he would, but he was worried he might not return his feelings any longer, even find it disgusting for boys to like one another. Draco chewed on his bottom lip the entire time he rushed back swiftly passing by clumps of people.

“Malfoy!” he heard Crabbe and Goyle call.

“Not now!” he shouted back over his shoulder. He made it back to the hospital wing without having any other short interruptions only to have Harry gone for the next hour because McGonagall wanted a word. Draco paced in front of the two beds waiting on him, trying to work out what he would say when Harry arrived. He paced and paced, trying to form the words, but how could he say he loved Harry now when he couldn’t even do it before the accident. _Wait love_? Draco stopped pacing, _since when do I love Harry_? Draco thought. _Love? Love? Love?_ Draco kept repeating the one word.

“I love Harry?” Draco questioned aloud.

“What?” Draco turned around quickly to see a wide eyed, messy haired, confused looking boy.

“You love me?” Harry asked slowly. Draco took a minute to breathe before being able to get the words out.

“What? No? Yes? I don’t know?” he looked up into Harry’s eyes, “Yeah Harry, I think I’m in love with you,” he nodded eventually, unable to look away from the green eyes. Harry couldn’t hide the toothy grin brightening up his face. Draco walked toward Harry quickly grabbing his face and crushing their lips together. Harry was too shocked to move at first but soon smiled into the kiss, grabbing Draco's waist, bringing their bodies closer. Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, hands traveling over the familiar skin. Flashes of light began obscuring Harry’s view of reality as memory after memory began pouring back into his head. He groaned as Draco’s touch become all too familiar. He dragged his hands into Draco’s hair pulling him deeper. Draco emitted several moans before pulling back.

“God I’ve missed that.” Draco pants. Harry just stares at Draco in wonder, his eyes slowly filling with affection and lust.

“I remembered” he breathes.

“Remember what?” Draco flushed, quickly asking.

“I remember--” Harry started running his hands in Draco’s hair again, messing it up, “--the cooking classes, the sleepovers, and the masquerade balls.”

“You remember the dances?” Draco questioned, wondering he realized it was him Harry spent a short time with.

“Well yeah, I guess I was just stupid since I couldn’t recognize it was you before? The makeup looked really nice on you, Orion.” Harry twirled a lock of Draco’s hair between his fingers.

“I’m surprised.” Draco said. “I thought my disguise was amazing!” Draco argued.

“It was good, until I got another look at it just now. You know, the Harry with all his memories intact and all, he would say he loves you back in a heart beat. But I just got my memories back and I know I love you back again. Draco you made me fall for you again!” He sighed. “You are a remarkable person you know that right?” Harry asked, noticing the pink blush on Draco’s cheeks.

“Not really? I was terrible to you!” Draco mumbled looking at the ground.

“Hey,” Harry tipped Draco’s head up by his chin, “you are, I forgive you Draco and honestly my head is fine. It was more of a hassle than an issue of forgiveness.” Harry lightly kissed Draco again. “I love you and that’s all that matters now. Plus how can I hold a grudge against you when you just got all my memories back?” Draco shuffled away from Harry.

“I know one way you can repay me” he whispered. Harry grinned toothily again. Draco grabbed his wand and sealed off the front door before sprinting to the back of the hospital room where another small private room was always available. Harry laughing beside him the entire way, Draco erupted in his own fits of giggles once both doors were secured along with different spells creating a completely secluded area for the boys to be in.

“Come here.” Draco breathed grabbing the front of Harry’s robes. Draco traced his finger along Harry’s jaw line before pressing their lips together again. Harry moaned as he felt Draco’s tongue slide between their mouths, seeking entrance. Harry gasped as Draco’s tongue met his own. The kiss deepened as Draco began pushing Harry toward the only bed in the room. Harry felt his knees about to go out as Draco began running his hands under his shirt. Harry removed Draco’s clothes quickly feeling his cock harden behind his pants. Draco panted into his mouth as he helped Harry with his own clothes. They kept as much contact with each other as much as they could while removing their clothes. Both boys fell on the bed panting against each other’s skin. Draco abandoned Harry’s lips and went for his neck, he sucked, bit, then trailed his tongue over the sensitive skin. Biting harder each time he Harry emitted a groan, thrusting up for some sort of friction for his cock.

“Ah ah ah.” Draco murmured returning to look Harry in the eyes. “Patience, I have waited for you for far too long. I’m going to take my time with you Potter.” Draco sneered. Harry groaned as Draco’s eyes were nearly black with lust, he figured his own was probably similar. Draco went back to his marking against Harry’s skin, he went lower and began his assault on Harry’s nipples, teasing one and sucking on the other. He felt Harry’s hands run through his hair, pushing him closer. Draco smiled as he bit down on one, Harry let out a gasp. Draco switched and began on the other. Harry was fully hard now, trying not to thrust against Draco’s cock but found it hard when Draco was straddling him. Draco reached down to grab both of their cocks, pumping both at the same time.

“Fuck!” Harry gasped, his cock twitching in Draco’s rough hands. Draco’s hands left Harry’s erection all too soon for him though.

“I told you to wait.” Draco sneered lowering himself to Harry’s cock. He slid his tongue along the side of Harry’s shaft. His tongue flicking every sensitive spot he could remember, Draco felt shivers go down his spine each time Harry moaned or cried out his name. Every one of his senses focused solely on Harry and his throbbing cock. Harry moaned loudly as he felt his dick curve down Draco’s throat. Draco chuckled, sending more shivers down Harry’s back. Harry knew he needed Draco inside him soon before he came.

“Please Draco.” he gasped. Draco hollowing out his cheeks before bobbing his head up and down Harry’s length.

“Ah!” Harry grabbed Draco’s head trying to remove him but couldn’t help thrusting into his mouth. “I’m gonna come Draco!” he gasped. Draco understood Harry wanted to wait for him, but couldn’t stop himself from pleasuring Harry. He began teasing Harry’s rim, sticking in one finger before continuing his blowjob. Harry kept panting and moaning, loving the feeling of being touched by Draco again. Draco loved seeing Harry fall apart, caused only by himself. He stuck in two more fingers, Harry panting heavily thrusting into Draco’s fingers.

“I think you’re ready.” Draco smirked as he used his own precum to lube his cock, he entered Harry slowly but Harry thrust against Draco, taking him all in quickly. Draco and Harry moaned louder than they have before. Harry grabbed Draco, kissing him as he was being fucked.

“Damn you’re tighter than I remember.” Draco panted, building up speed as he thrusted into Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry moaned, grabbing at the bed sheets. Draco relished in the feeling of being buried in Harry again, he kept ramming in Harry quicker with each thrust. “Draco I’m gonna cum.” Harry panted. Draco reached over and began pumping Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned reaching up to tease Draco’s nipples. Draco moaned as he felt the familiar building in the pit of his stomach, his climax close. “Malfoy!” Harry shouted before coming in Draco’s hands, Draco following immediately after hearing Harry say his name, for some reason it was a turn on for him now. Draco and Harry rode out their climaxes, both shuddering with pleasure. Draco pulled out before dropping by Harry.

“That was amazing.” Draco whispered, pulling Harry toward him while planting kisses on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks then finally his lips. Harry moaned against Draco, a small smile forming on his face.

“Where’d your glasses go?” Draco suddenly asked. Harry chuckled as he reached behind Draco to grab them. "I had to take them off, it wouldn’t be very good if you broke them now would it?” Harry teased.

“God I’ve missed you.” Draco mumbled against Harry’s neck.

“I did too, I just didn’t understand why.”

“So what now?” Draco asked cautiously. “I got you back and I don’t plan on losing you again. Draco motion toward his head. “I got a little out of hand. I am sorry for that by the way. More sorry than I think you can comprehend.”

“Draco I’m okay, I’m perfect actually.”

“Really?” “Yes really.” Harry smiled. “Why can’t we just tell everyone we’re dating?” Harry asked, scrunching his eyebrows together, forming a crease between them. Draco considered the option, last time they had tried to keep everything a secret, and that didn’t really end up exactly as Draco had liked.

“Yeah, let’s try it then.” Draco said slowly, Harry beamed at him before planting another kiss on Draco’s lips. There was a thump from the other room and Harry and Draco both bolted for their clothes. Fully dressed and wary of the consequences, the boys sneaked out from a different door leading into the hallway. Harry locked it before they raced down toward the kitchen hand in hand, wanting to greet their old friends together again.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! So happy you decided to stick to the end with me!

It had been one month since Draco and Harry were reunited. The first day Harry and Draco had been released from the hospital they had headed to the Great Hall for dinner in time to join everyone else. Separating their own ways they were reunited with their friends, but both boys couldn’t keep their eyes from each other from across the hall. Once they decided they had enough to eat they both got up and joined hands at the entrance of the hall. They ignored all the gasps from behind and walked out together, smiling at each other. Draco couldn’t resist the tension building up around them and grabbed Harry from his neck, locking their lips together. He was surprised to hear the words  _finally!_ and  _took you long enough_ shout out from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Harry laughed as they both continued to walk away to the kitchen to hang out.

* * *

 

“Hey” Harry said, breaking through Draco’s train of thought. “You were spaced out again” Harry sighed placing light kisses on the corner of Draco’s mouth. Draco smiled, leaning into the kisses. They were both on the Draco’s bed, spooning for warmth in the winter air.

“Here let me show you something.” Draco quickly said, grabbing his wand. “I learned this new nonverbal spell where you can place a scenery on your ceiling and it’ll last for hours.”

“Really? Like in the Great Hall?” Harry asked sleepily under Draco’s arm.

“Yeah! I was going to show you it a while ago but,” Draco motion toward his head.

“Draco I’m still perfectly fine.”

“Okay one second then” Draco smiled, he pointed to the ceiling and flicked his wand in the center. A spark was released from the tip and the entire ceiling was encompassed with stars and hues of blue, purple and white. An entire galaxy filled with stars shined brightly before them.

“So this is what it was like.” Harry whispered after Draco relaxed back besides Harry.

“What?”

“Is this what it was like dating before?” Harry asked looking up at him. Draco’s expression turned sad for only a second before it was replaced with a small smile.

“No, we were hiding it from everyone, I hit you for bloody sakes! We teased each other, got detention. No it was nothing like this. No one knew so no one would ever give us the time of day to say we liked each other. Nor could we come to terms with it ourselves. Imagine what would happen when my father would hear of this” he sighed sadly, “but who gives a rats arse what I think he might say. I love you Harry and trust me on this, right now, kissing whenever we feel like it, the sex! My god I don’t miss our old ways one bit.” he teased. Harry flushed red before lightly punching Draco on the arm.

“Shut up you,” he laughed, “thank you” he murmured silently upwards toward the stars. Draco responded with a small kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Anytime Potter.” he smiled. Harry snuggled closer into Draco’s arms, he was glad he finally remembered Draco, happy to be with him almost every second of the day.

“I love you.” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I love you too.” Draco whispered back. They both fell asleep in each others arms, knowing they would wake up like that,

_peacefully…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Hopefully you liked it though!!!


End file.
